


The photo shoot: A family picture

by TheCrimsonValley



Series: The photo shoot [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, come watch a socially anxious potato do his best!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonValley/pseuds/TheCrimsonValley
Summary: A family photography, that's all Mrs Roberts wanted. Of course, Albert had gleefully agreed to her request upon seeing how much happiness the thought gave her. What he didn't expect was the father of her child causing a fuss. What do you do when you have a young child's parents arguing, leaving him on his own? Maybe simply answer a few curious questions about photography, with the kind help of the child's "uncle" Mr Morgan. Maybe treating everyone with kindness is a comfort to all troubles.
Series: The photo shoot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The photo shoot: A family picture

”Don't be impossible John Marston!” 

“I told ya, I ain't gonna be in no damn picture!” 

With the volume of their shouts, Albert felt astonished that the rest of the gathered party seemed to simply ignore the man and woman who, despite having moved away “for the sake of the boy” according to the young lady, were causing such a ruckus that he himself couldn't possibly ignore. Despite his best efforts to tinker with his camera he could not help but to throw a glance that he prayed was subtle towards Arthur, only to be meet with a light nodding and that crooked smile. Trying to smile back, he could only imagine that these people were more used to these sort of verbal exchanges. 

The request had been so innocent and he could not for his life phantom up why Mr Marston was so against the idea of a family photograph. By now he started to wonder if he would get any pictures taken at all with all the commotion and hot feelings flashing about. It did play on his nerves, that he could at least confess to himself. Wild beasts had done the same but there was no wrath quite like that of other humans. 

“How does it work Mr?” 

Despite how soft the tiny voice was, Albert felt how he almost jumped out of his own skin. A nasty habit he needed to kick and one he was well aware amused those around him, the soft chuckle from Arthur confirming this. Looking down, he gave a gentle smile towards the young lad standing by his side. 

“First time you're seeing one of these marvels?” he responded. 

For a short moment it seemed that the boy perhaps did not fully understand, turning his head to the side, seeking eye contact with any of the nearby adults. Deciding not to follow his glance, Albert patiently waited, observing in his peripheral vision someone nodding. 

“Yes” the boy finally answered with a timid smile. 

“Well then, let me show you.” 

On instinct he took a step forward, reaching his hands down only to freeze mid gesture. The thought did cross his mind that hurling someone else's child about wasn't the best way to create an image of trust. Feeling the familiar social panic rushing about, he looked at the child before him that seemed about as perplexed as he himself was. 

Almost like a guardian angel, Arthur Morgan once more swooped in to his rescue, lifting the child up and resting him towards his arm. Albert could do little more than give a thankful smile, reminding himself for probably the hundredth time that he ought to repay the other man somehow. 

“So, I place the camera upon this structure you see... um...”

As soon as he had begun his speech he felt it die down once more. There had been so many names thrown about already that he had had no time to wrap his mind around them all. Trying his best to look as relaxed as possible, he glanced over towards Arthur and the lad on his arm, seeing how the older man gave a snigger and a “ya didn't introduce yourself boy?”. This only drew a giggle from the child's lips before there came the cheery answer of “Jack.”

“Nice meeting you Jack” Albert said “so, I use this to make sure we get some steady pictures, it would be a shame if they would be blurry.” 

“Where does the picture come out of?” 

“There's a film in here that I'll be bringing with me back to town to process, then you'll be able to see it.” 

With amusement he watched how young Jack furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. Though giddy at the prospect of getting to explain it more in detail, he had a feeling that such a young child wouldn't fully understand the ins or outs of the camera. 

“Have you been in pictures uncle Arthur?” 

“Me?” came the other man's response “nah, not my style.” 

“Oh but...” Albert added as he scurried over towards his bag “your uncle has helped me get some wonderful one's.” 

Digging his hands into the bag he had to throw out a few “they're here somewhere” and “just a second please” while rummaging through the albums he kept in there. One day he would be more neatly organised or so he tried to convince himself. Upon finally laying hands on the one he had dedicated to his wildlife photography, he held it up with the same grace he would have done had he found the holy grail. 

Turning about, he was grabbed by surprise as Jack was by now standing right by his side, looking at him with curiosity. Glancing over at Arthur, if only to get some reassurance, Albert kneeled down by the lad's side as he gently opened up the album. 

“See here, your uncle helped me photograph these wolves” he explained, holding up the picture. 

He heard the amused chuckle from Arthur along with the line of “more kept ya from bein' eaten alive”, which he choose to wholeheartedly ignore. A damsel in distress he had been then and he was fairly convinced that that was what he would always be in the other man's eyes, there was no point in arguing on that point. Instead he chose to concentrate fully onto Jack, who seemed to grow even more curious, his small hands reaching for the entire album. 

Silently Albert let the lad sit down in the grass, the big book spread over his legs, the pages being flipped with a gentle hand. Every so often the lad would look up at either him or Arthur, perking up with questions about when the pictures were taken or where and they would take turns in answering him. 

From the distance he observed how the young woman came walking back. It appeared to him that she was still upset, her movements stale and restricted, as if she tried her best to keep up the appearance of being calm and collected yet fuming under the surface. 

“Mama!” Jack shouted, his lips cracked into a wide smile “come look!” 

Albert felt himself giving her a gentle smile as she stepped in closer, kneeling by her son's side. There seemed to be some embarrassment in her expression, one he had the utmost understanding for. Arguments were never pleasurable but even less so when held in front of people you've just been introduced to. 

“Look at all of these” she said, glancing back at him “did you take all of these Mr Mason?” 

“Why indeed Miss” Albert answered “well, with the good help of Mr Morgan as well.” 

Once more he heard how Arthur protested that he had “just kept you alive long enough to take them!” which he choose to ignore. Instead he rose to his feet, an idea having crossed his mind as he gently grabbed the tripod, moving it slightly. 

“If you pardon Miss, this is a rather good setting, would I be too intrusive if I asked for you and young Jack to be still for a few minutes?” 

There came a moment of silence, an expression of hesitation claiming the woman's face, he was rather delighted to see her relax upon hearing the ecstatic cries of her son about how he wanted to be in a picture. As she moved down onto her knees, sitting besides her child, Albert took a few steps back, trying his best to get into a professional mindset.

As he glanced over the edge of the camera, about to utter the line of how they should smile and look at the camera, he caught sight of Mr Marston in the background. The young man looked more than brooding, an expression he had had since the moment they had arrived. It did appear to Albert however that there was another emotion slipping through the mask. Regret. 

In the span of just a minute or two he held an hour long debate with himself. It was not his position to mess about with other people's emotional life nor their family business. The professional thing to do would be to snap the picture and have it done and over with. But the soft side of him tried to assert that it would be far more painful to have a picture at the moment their little family was split. 

“Mr Marston?” he said as he straighten his back “would you perhaps reconsider?” 

At the same time the words left his lips he could feel three separate glances at him all at once. That of Arthur, one that told him he had no idea what forces he was messing with. That of the young woman, one of confusion and embarrassment. Finally there was the one of Mr Marston himself, baffled and completely caught off guard. Deciding to smile through the anxiety that ravaged his mind, Albert awaited the verdict. 

With a sensation of triumph he watched the young man lumber over, pushing by Arthur with a mutter of “wipe that smirk off your face!” and stopping by the side of his wife and son. Pretending to be occupied by the camera, Albert observed the silent exchange of glances between the two. Words were perhaps not what was needed at this instance. 

Much to his delight he soon saw a more relaxed expression on the young lady's face, a smile soon coming over her lips as Mr Marston sunk down to kneel by their sides. Through it all, Jack had seemingly picked up on none of the social cues, something Albert found himself rather thankful for. 

“Okay then, make sure to smile!”


End file.
